supers_and_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes/The Haitian
' René', also known as the Haitian, is an evolved human from Heroes. Biography The Haitian is a mysterious individual whom Thompson recruited to the Company from Haiti, who is partnered with Noah Bennet to aid in the investigation of evolved humans. In time, the Haitian and Noah became firm friends and later, due to emotional frustration and guilt over their actions on behalf of the Company, decide to rebel against their superiors and go on the run. Little is known about the Haitian's past; however, the Haitian is religious and kept a necklace of the Symbol, which he later gave to Peter Petrelli. Five years after Claire Bennet's reveal as an evolved human, the Haitian reunited with his old friend Noah. However, Noah discovered that for unknown reasons, the Haitian had erased his memory after the events of the Odessa Unity Summit, and at the behest of Noah himself, the Haitian attempted to kill him. In defense, Noah shot the Haitian resulting in his death. He was later brought back when Noah went back in time with Hiro Nakamura and warned his past self not to use the Haitian, but Caspar Abraham instead. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Mental Manipulation: The Haitian has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious, erase their memories, and negate the use of abilities. In order to erase memories or render a person unconscious, he required physical contact. According to himself, his own mental/emotional state affected the potency of his ability. *''Power Negation:'' The Haitian could interfere with at least some of the abilities of other evolved humans. Whether or not this interference was equally effective against all abilities is not yet known. Interference seemed to be a largely passive ability, affecting all evolved humans in range without concentration or effort, even if the Haitian was unaware of their presence. He could, however, choose not to interfere with the abilities of particular evolved humans that he knew about. Also, his power did not operate when he was unconscious. The Haitian's interference was not insurmountable; while Matt got nothing but "static" when he tried to read the Haitian's mind, he could sometimes pick up a word or two from Noah Bennet in spite of the interference. Individuals with very powerful abilities were harder for him to contain, forcing the Haitian to concentrate in order to keep their abilities suppressed and exhausting his ability over time. Nevertheless, any ability that requires concentration was drastically limited within an unspecified radius of the Haitian, and he could neutralize even passive abilities with active effort. *''Memory Manipulation:'' The Haitian could induce a person to recall a set of related memories. He could also selectively remove memories of specific events or periods of time. While he apparently needed to touch the subject to remove memories in a controlled manner, he had shown that he could seriously damage the memories of numerous people without physical contact. Erasing memories had harmful side effects. It had been associated with headaches and blackouts, as in the case of Matt Parkman, Ted Sprague, and Sandra Bennet. Multiple memory erasures appeared to be especially harmful to the subject. The Haitian had erased portions of Sandra's memory "many times", and after the last occurrence, Sandra developed a subdural hemorrhage in the part of her brain that controls memory. Symptoms included headaches, facial tics, fainting spells, and intermittent amnesia so severe that she sometimes did not even recognize her dog or her daughter. The Haitian could not restore memories that he erased. While extremely rare, it is possible to recover from the Haitian's memory erasure via special use of other evolved human abilities. Individuals with a regenerative ability are able to regenerate their affected memories, although this requires active concentration. Similarly, a person with an ability to manipulate dreams is able to restore memories through their use of dreams. Category:Heroes Category:Heroes: Evolved Humans Category:Mental Manipulation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Power Negation